Describe Him In One Word
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT "Describe him in one word." "Mine."


"They're at it again," Kaminari muttered, head lolling back against his chair as he stared up at the ceiling. Eyes discreetly shifting to his left.

Kirishima looked up, his gaze drifting almost instinctively to the odd pair that had been catching everyone's attention lately. Bakugou had his head resting against his chair- much like Kaminari was doing right now, but with his eyes closed and his feet kicked up on the desk. Midoriya, on the other hand, was rambling on and on about something - probably heroes - his face full of excitement as he did so. His hands moved animatedly as he talked, his smile only describable as sunshine, and even Kirishima had to squint a little at the brightness of it.

Pretty ordinary stuff, if you didn't take into account that Bakugou hadn't snapped yet. On the contrary, he looked...calm. At peace. As if just listening to Midoriya's soft voice and excited rambles had some sort of soothing effect on him.

It had become routine by now. One of them would tip the others off, and then they'd spent the rest of the day watching and guessing how long it would take for the two of them to come out. It'd turned into a game, almost. Some of them had even already placed bets.

The whole class had been suspecting it for a while now, and as much as Kirishima wanted join them, he had to cut his friends some slack here. The recent development in their relationship definitely wasn't unwelcomed, but it was pretty damn clear that their development hadn't just been in the friendship sense. There was more behind it.

"Doesn't necessarily prove anything," Kirishima denied, eyes drifting back to the electric blond in front of him.

"Bakugou would've blown him up a month ago." Ashido reminded, not even bothering to look up from whatever she was scribbling in her notebook. Her smile, however, was Cheshire's, and Kirishima had a feeling that his pink-haired friend was trying her hardest not to squeal. She'd always been one to gush over anything that bordered on romantic, even back in middle school.

"Okay," Kirishima nodded slowly. "But maybe he's just tired."

Jirou glanced at him, chewing on the end of her pen lazily. "Mhm, look again."

He did. Bakugou's head was still resting back against his chair, but his eyes were open now, carefully watching his childhood friend as he talked. It was hard to see, since the blond's face was almost always pulled into a permanent scowl, but right now, if he looked closely, Kirishima could see the fond little smile he was giving the other boy. His lips moved, mumbling something inaudible to them, but Midoriya heard just fine. He paused mid-rant, his already big eyes bulging as his freckled cheeks reddened considerably. He covered his face with his palms, his only reply being a strangled "Kacchan!" that was just loud enough for them to hear.

Kirishima gave up. "Yeah, okay, never mind. I can say nothing to that."

Kaminari snickered, tilting his chair back just a little to catch his eyes. "Just admit that you're gonna lose the bet, dude." He nodded his head towards the pair, Bakugou's grin almost predatory as Midoriya still refused to look at him. "Those two are going to be endgame, and it'll be much sooner than you thought."

"Four months at least," Kirishima replied, playfully shoving the other's chair back upright and away from him.

Tsuyu made a 'ribbit' sound, about to speak, but then Aizawa walked in and the attention shifted.

"Bakugou, feet off the desk," he ordered half-heartedly, like most of the things he did. Kirishima guessed the guy had woken up only minutes before.

Bakugou muttered something incomprehensible, but did as told, and that was the end of it.

* * *

"Second time todaayy," Ashido sang happily, nodding her head to the pair sparring in the corner. Kirishima halted mid-strike to watch them, brows raising and a smile forming at his lips as he did so.

Midoriya threw a punch, but Bakugou caught it easily and yanked him close- closer than necessary. Midoriya's face flushed at the proximity, but other than a small smirk, the explosive boy didn't pay it any mind. He was talking, his hand - still holding Midoriya's wrist - twisting the green-haired boy's fist just a little while his other hand moved to steady his hips, and it took a while before Kirishima realized that Bakugou was, in fact, _guiding_ him. He was probably going over all sorts of tips and techniques for the other to use, and by the way Midoriya's flustered expression solidified into one of understanding, his eyes blanking just a little - the way they did when he entered one of his mumbling sprees - he was already jotting down every piece of information mentally.

"Third," Todoroki corrected, to their surprise. He didn't take his eyes off Yaoyorozu as he spoke, always on guard and waiting on her next attack, but he continued when he picked up on the silence around him, voice as calm as ever. "Caught Bakugou waiting at the door for Midoriya to finish changing in his costume before class started." Yaoyorozu came at him with a staff she'd created, but he was quick to dodge. "Told me to fuck off, though."

"He's been a lot calmer lately, too," she added, grunting a little when Todoroki managed to freeze her foot. Before he could make another move, she'd summoned a battery-powered blow-dryer to melt the ice and jumped away. Todoroki seemed impressed. "Mainly when he's with Midoriya."

Tsuyu's tongue darted out, catching a fly that had been buzzing in front of Kirishima's face for a while now. He jumped back and would have screamed at the sudden appearance of the muscle, but that was basically the most unmanly thing he could've ever done, so he held it in. "It's true," she said, swallowing the insect while making another 'ribbit' sound. "He even called me by my name last week."

"Okay now that's just unfair!" Kaminari cried, reminding the red-headed hero in training of his presence in front of him. Though, to be fair, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were probably the only ones taking this little sparring match seriously. The rest of the class was busy watching how their resident ill-tempered firecracker was actually _helping_ someone- though not without an array of curses and insults. That was something they doubted would ever fade. "He still calls me Sparky!"

"Better than 'Hair-for-brains'" Kirishima muttered, though he couldn't deny, what Tsuyu was saying was true. Bakugou really had been calming down, with his nicknames, and with his temper. He still called everyone insulting things just to spite them, but when he was in one of his better moods, Bakugou had addressed Kirishima by his name rather than the - admittedly creative - nickname he'd given him.

Whatever was going on between him and Midoriya; it was changing him for the better.

* * *

Uraraka was the one who broke the ice.

Aizawa was late again, so they just sat around and chatted a little until he'd show up, presumably in half an hour or so.

Midoriya and Bakugou weren't talking like they'd done before, but Bakugou had scooted his chair back a little closer to Midoriya's desk, reading an old comic Kirishima didn't recognize, though if the excited way the green haired boy was reading over the other's shoulder was anything to go by, he guessed that it had to be something from their shared childhood.

Their comforting silence was broken, however, when Uraraka called out.

"Hey, Deku!"

While Midoriya pulled back and greeted his friend with an equal amount of enthusiasm, Bakugou simply glared at the girl. He kept his mouth shut, but his crimson eyes practically snarled _what the fuck do you want?_

Kirishima wondered if he had to go over there. Just in case things started exploding.

She stopped in front of him, leaning over his desk in a way that breached his personal space and obviously was closer than Midoriya was used to. Kirishima didn't doubt that Uraraka had all the right intentions, but really, that girl should start learning something about personal space. Especially with someone as withdrawn as Midoriya.

"I've been wondering something," she started, grin wide and full of mischief. It didn't fit her. If this was supposed to be her poker face, then Kirishima pitied whoever had trained her to keep a straight face.

"Y-yeah?" Midoriya stuttered nervously. He glanced at Bakugou, who simply raised a brow in response, but didn't say anything else. He _did,_ however, tuck away the comic.

Uraraka leaned back, giving the poor boy room to breathe as she asked. "If you had to describe Bakugou in one word, what would it be?"

And just like that, she stole his breath away once more.

By now, she'd gotten everyone's attention with her sudden question. Some cursed in annoyance, since her actions would either delay or speed up the eventual confession everyone had been waiting for, which, in turn, would affect the outcomes of the bets everyone made. Most, however, were simply watching in interest.

Even Bakugou, who had chosen to stay silent ever since her arrival, had been caught off guard.

"The fuck kind of question is that, Round Face?!" he snapped, eyes blazing.

Uraraka's grin only widened. "Don't worry, your turn is coming next."

"WHAT IN THE FU-"

"Ka-Kacchan," Midoriya butted in, face all sorts of red. He wasn't looking at either of them- or at anyone, really. His eyes kept drifting around, color in his cheeks increasing the longer he thought about Uraraka's randomly asked question. "Sh-she probably d-didn't, uhm, didn't mean a-anything b-by it. C-calm down."

Despite his obvious nerves, Midoriya's voice was stern, and to everyone's surprise, Bakugou backed down. Or, well, he didn't _back down_ per se, more like sat back in his chair and shot the most creative string of curses Kirishima had ever heard at the air around him. He _did_ hear a 'stupid, noisy bitch' at one point though.

"That's right," Uraraka's smile was almost as bright as Midoriya's sunshine smile the day before. "I'm just curious."

"W-well, u-uhm..." Midoriya paused, glancing around him nervously. His eyes lingered on the steaming blond in front of him for a bit longer, before glancing back at Uraraka. "I-I- well, th-that's a bit difficult. I-I- mean, Kacchan's k-kind of all over the place and- and, uhm, I guess... temperamental?"

All of a sudden, Kirishima could smell smoke, and he knew for a fact that Todoroki hadn't burned anything.

Bakugou glared at his childhood friend, eyes promising murder as he growled and his hands crackled. "I'll fucking kill you."

Midoriya yelped. "Kacchaaannn, no, I'm sorry!"

Uraraka pursed her lips, seemingly disappointed by the anticlimactic answer. She recovered quickly though, turning to her next victim instead. "Well, then what about you, Bakugou?"

He raised a brow. "What's it matter to you?"

Uraraka shrugged. "Just curious."

"And do I give a fuck?"

"C'mon, Bakugou, don't be like that!" Kirishima butted in, even though he knew he shouldn't. But honestly, he was a bit curious himself.

Bakugou glared at him, and he responded with a friendly grin. After a few seconds, the explosive boy sighed and growled out something that had Midoriya stiffening in his seat and Uraraka's eyes widening in surprised delight.

"What was that?" She grinned.

Bakugou's eyes blazed dangerously, his teeth gritting. "You're really testing my patience here, Round Face." He glanced at Midoriya, before looking away and repeating what he said.

"Mine."

"Ka-Kacchan! What- y-you can't- I-"

"You heard me," he bit out gruffly, eyes averted. "Should've been fucking obvious by now, too."

Kirishima must've imagined it, but...was that a hint of pink on his cheeks?

Obviously, he wasn't nearly as bad as Midoriya - who'd gone to take on the color of Kirishima's own hair - but the slight shift in color was still noticeable if you looked close enough.

This was better than they'd expected.

Uraraka squealed at the answer, and, as if on cue, cheers and curses started going around; along with the exchange of bet money between several of the students.

"Y-you guys _bet_ on this?!" Midoriya screeched, covering his face with both hands. "That's _terrible!"_

"Sorry, Deku," Uraraka smiled at him apologetically. "It was just too tempting not to."

"It's your fault for not using your shitty brain and catching on," Bakugou muttered, his chin resting on his palm as he stared out the window.

Midoriya shot up. "You _knew?!"_

Bakugou shrugged. "Again, your fault. You're not really the most subtle."

The class went silent, no one daring to correct him that they'd caught on on their development mainly because of _Bakugou's_ change in behavior; not Midoriya's.

The pink in his cheeks darkened just a little though, and Kirishima had the feeling that, despite his words, Bakugou was well-aware of just _who's_ fault them catching on was.

And the slight, proud smirk on his face told him that it might've been intentional, too.

* * *

 ** _I...honestly don't know what I was doing._**

 ** _This little thing- whatever it is -was inspired by a piece of fanart I scrolled past on Tumblr. It had Kirishima asking Katsuki to describe Izuku in one word, and he replied with "Mine."_**

 ** _I can't find it, but if any of you know what I'm talking about, please tell me whoever made that so I can give them credit._**


End file.
